Trapped
by madasmonty
Summary: Anna is held captive by Tony. Tony has gone utterly insane and is holding the entire Sackville-Bagg family hostage. Anna always had a crush on Tony but she never expected what he had in mind for her... Oneshot Anna/Tony


Chapter 1

Grey Days

Anna's first day alone was pretty boring. A maid brought her meals, which thankfully were actually palatable, but still refused to speak. She refrained from using the bathroom as much as she could, knowing there was a camera somewhere in there. Sadly, Tony hadn't provided anything much in the way of entertainment. No books, no paper or writing implements, no CDs or DVDs or whatever. So she spent the day mostly staring out of the window, curled up on the cushioned window seat and trying not to wonder when the Master would arrive.

She went and picked up the tray. The meal was an ultra-healthy, balanced dish of boiled chicken, boiled potatoes, boiled carrots and boiled peas. Quite frankly, anything was delicious after the mush she'd been forced to eat previously. She could see herself getting seriously bored of it after a while, but right now she was just thankful for every monotonous, inoffensive mouthful. And today, they'd given her gravy. Proper gravy, too.

_Count your blessings,_ she told herself, and dug in. It wasn't long before she'd scoffed the lot, a habit left over from working for an organisation which didn't care much for how long your lunch hour was. Best to eat as quickly as you could, when you could, what you could.

Anna placed the now empty tray on one of the dressing tables for someone to take away in the morning and returned to the window seat. The sun had now set entirely, leaving only red shadows across the sky, rippling across the water in bloody glints of darkness. Night was setting in. This was how her time passed, noting the time. What else was there to do?

A sharp _click_ from the door made her curse that last thought. _I didn't really want an answer,_ she complained to whoever might be listening. No one paid attention, and Tony walked through the door, dressed in a silk dressing gown.

She stood self-consciously. Why, she wasn't quite sure. Part of it was the desire to have the upper ground, part of it was a last-ditch attempt to give herself a little more confidence, part of it was the insane notion that one did not sit while he was standing.

"Ah! Anna!" He said. "My little darling, how are you tonight?"

"Fine," she replied. It was a lie, but honestly, who cared?

"Good, good," he muttered absently, wandering around as if he owned the place. Well, he did. "Enjoy your meal?" he asked as he saw the empty plate.

Some combination of learned scepticism, intuitive paranoia and the way he asked the seemingly innocent question helped Anna to piece the evidence together.

"You drugged me," she stated.

He looked up at her, raised his eyebrows. "Of course I did."

"With what?"

He pouted. "Oh, and I thought you were getting clever."

"_With what_?"

"Now, now, let's not get rebellious," he chided her. "It was only a bit of hormones, anyway. Specifically fertility hormones."

Anna didn't know what to feel. Relief that it was nothing more? Relief that if they worked, this might be over soon? Horror that she could soon be pregnant? Fear for what was about to follow?

"How soon will that work?" she asked, and was pleasantly surprised to discover that her voice was entirely even.

"Tonight." He said scathingly. "One dose equals one child."

"Not twins?" she asked. "Aren't they supposed to be more common with fertility treatment?"

"Don't be stupid," he said. "Twins are a waste of resources."

Nothing else he could have said would have reinforced more what she was doing. The way he casually dismissed a pair of innocent, if abstract, children as a waste of resources, told her exactly what she was unwillingly inflicting on some unconceived child, _her _child.

_This_ was not motherhood.

"Anyway!" Tony said. "Shall we get started? Ooh, no, wrong sentiment to that. That made it sound like you have a choice. Let me rephrase: let's get started. Yes, that's much better."

Anna knew exactly what was going to happen. She had had all day to come to terms with that. And she couldn't help the tiny step backwards that she took.

And he couldn't help seeing it.

"Oh for goodness' sake!" he exclaimed. "Why can't you just do what I say? I will _kill your family if you do not _DO AS I SAY!"

Anna was terrified. She had seen him as a predator, as a schemer, as a maniac; she had seen him as delirious, as malicious, as domineering. She had not seen him as angry, and she was terrified.

He was now moving towards her hastily, urgently, angrily. "You will do as I say!"

Her ragged breathing and her tear-glazed eyes were enough to make him pull back his hand and slap her.

She was sent sprawling to the floor, reeling from the force of the blow. Instinctively she curled into a ball, trying to protect herself.

"Stand up!" he ordered her. "Stand up!"

But she couldn't, and she wouldn't, and to her shame, the tears were beginning to stain her cheeks already.

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up easily, with next to no effort.

"Get on the bed," he ordered her next.

"Why don't you make me?" she asked, her fear coming out as anger, as it often did.

He sneered. "Because it's not half as fun."

The full horror of what was about to occur hit her like a wrecking-ball. No, she wouldn't have to deal with the guilt tomorrow of having enjoyed it, but tonight she would have to be raped. By anyone's definition. Even his.

"So get on the bed," he leered.

What could she do? She backed away, instinctively keeping her predator in front of her, and sat stiffly on the bed.

"Better," he smirked. "Now take off your top."

The item in question was a long sleeved t-shirt, pale lilac cotton, and as she pulled it over her head Anna hated the brief moments in which he was out of her sight. She sucked her stomach in so as to present a smaller target and as a mark of self-consciousness. She knew, of course, that it was ridiculous to feel self-conscious in front of this man, but it was a trait that any Earth girl would have in abundance and not one that could be ignored.

"Oh, I like this," Tony said, and just like that he was back to the suave, self-assured, cheerful boy that Anna had seen. "Jeans?"

Anna stood, hating that this movement brought her closer to him again, and unfastened her jeans with trembling fingers. There was something completely disarming about undressing herself, the strange mixture of control and helplessness clashing violently in her heart. Her skin, as it was bared, froze into goose bumps despite the heating that was at the perfect level for a human being.

"For goodness' sakes, take off your socks," Tony complained next. "You look ridiculous."

And so she complied, discarding all the garments in a pathetic little heap by her feet. She felt awkward, overbalancing as she pulled first one, then the other sock off, but she decided against sitting down. She couldn't stop him looking down at her, but she could minimise the distance, a tiny thing that might help her.

"And stop there," he said, as though he was watching her audition for a play. What role would this be, she wondered. "My go."

She looked down as soon as his hands moved to the belt of his robe, fixing her gaze on her own toes.

"Look at me."

It was something to be said for him that the mere sound of his voice made her obey. Still, she focused her eyes on his, never looking elsewhere.

"And I'll do the honours, I think."

His body was pressed against hers forcefully as he undid her bra with ease. The thin layer of lace and satin remained between them, so tight were they pressed together. Anna expected him to move onto her knickers next; it was the logical thing to do.

He pushed her with surprising strength onto the bed, making her head snap forwards with the force, and knelt over her, his hands on her shoulders stopping her from moving.

It was so hard not to resist when he kissed her. Kissed was the wrong word; he assaulted her mouth with his. His tongue forced its way between her lips, licking her, tasting her, invading her. She stood there, silent and accepting. Her tongue lay limp in her mouth.

He pulled back. "And I'd make a little more effort than that."

She couldn't fight him any longer. Her mind gave over entirely to the fire and her hands clawed at his silk shirt. It wasn't long before they were both gasping and panting and groaning each other's names and there were no barriers between them. Not physically, and never mentally.


End file.
